


Christmas Miracles - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Santa's Elves, Santas Village, St James's Park (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Visiting Santa Claus, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley has a planned present for Aziraphale.  The park is the place to go, but how does Santa know them?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Christmas Miracles - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers
> 
> So much fluff

**December Eleventh - Walk In The Park - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_Christmas Miracles_

**[December Eleventh - Walk In The Park Music, Click!](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4LsESP0GQ_hWdN9chrTd58) **

Aziraphale was nose deep into a book, written in an age that Crowley barely even recalled. Peeking around the corner, Crowley had woken up early, well for what he considered early, it's was around five in the afternoon, perfect.

With as much grace as Crowley could muster, he slid into the room, startling his angel, getting a perfectly sounding squeak. Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crowley bowed at the waist holding his hand out to Aziraphale. Looking between the proffered hand and back up into Crowleys eyes that were not hidden by glasses, Aziraphale found himself smiling.

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow as he took Crowley's hand, then as he looked over Crowley, he realized that Crowley was dressed for going outside, even down to a beautiful silver scarf.

"Ready Aziraphale?"

"Where are we going? I thought a walk through the park would be nice."

"Crowley, I well, of course, but we aren't..."

Before Aziraphale could even speak, he heard the snap finding them at the beginning of the park; Aziraphale was dressed and ready to be outside. Crowley held his arm out for Aziraphale to link with his own. Smiling brightly, Aziraphale looked around; the park was filled with people. Taking in how it had been decorated and hearing the children playing in the snow.

Crowley, not saying a word, patted Aziraphale's arm, pulling him just slightly, he was up to no good, or at least that's what Aziraphale thought, but there was nowhere he wouldn't follow his Crowley, his love. Walking Aziraphale was pointing things out to Crowley, and to the delight of Azirtpahle, Crowley was pointing out things he liked or things that reminded him of the stars.

"Aziraphale, remember how you wanted to see Santa at the mall, but he wasn't there?"

"Yes, it was very disheartening. Why do you ask?"

Crowley stood in front of Aziraphale; as he walked backwards, he pulled Aziraphale, blocking his view from in front of him.

"Really, Crowley, what are you up to?"

Then, as if by magic Crowley bowed, Crowley stepped out of the way with a flourish of his arm. Aziraphale's face lit up. Crowley quickly put his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, pulling him for a hug.

"Aziraphale, reign it in, my love. You are glowing."

Aziraphale was vibrating in Crowley's arms, he heard the words, but his eyes looked beyond Crowley's shoulder. In front of him was Santa's village, the park had been planning it for months, and Crowley had been hiding it from Aziraphale. Crowley held onto him for a moment longer, realizing that there was no containing his angel, so he did it for him.

Taking Aziraphale's hand in his own, Crowley walked them to the front of the village, lights twinkled as music played. Reindeer had been brought in for the village, elves were building toys in the background, all the shops around the village were open with Christmas themes. It was a moment that Crowley would never forget.

Aziraphale's face was the most beautiful it had ever been as he glowed; even as Crowley hid it from the humans, he allowed himself to see his angel. Crowley kept their pace slow, letting Aziraphale take in every shop, pet every animal, pick out what toys he thought would be nice for The Them and Adam.

Crowley stood back and watched Aziraphale as he picked out an ornament for their tree, something special for them. Aziraphale tasted and touched each new thing he could; Crowley was pretty sure there wasn't anything in the village that Aziraphale hadn't tried. Even commenting how good the coco was, and on more than one occasion, having Crowley taste something, though if asked Crowley really liked the buttercream whisky, he even bought a few to keep.

Walking by a snow slide area where the children were playing and having snow fights. Together they stood arm in arm watching the humans enjoy the season; it was, in fact, the favorite time of the year for them both. The one time when all humanity that celebrated this time of year seemed innocent. The thought of war or fighting long forgotten as love and good cheer ruled.

Across from the children's snow-filled area was a dance floor that resembled ice; even as it shimmered, the adults were dancing to Christmas music. Crowley saw it before Aziraphale had turned to him; holding his hand out again, Aziraphale took it without question. With a gentle tug, Crowley led Aziraphale to the dance floor, not caring who looked.

Aziraphale blushed slightly at the uncaring way Crowley pulled him onto the dance floor. Wrapping an arm around his angel's waist, Crowley pulled them through twirls and spins as they waltzed around the floor. There was no ill will or feelings of being stared at; people simply were loving one another and feeling happy for everyone else.

Dancing for a few turns of the dance floor, snow fell around them, catching in Aziraphale's hair. Crowley saw it and smiled, he could feel some of the humans starting to stare, not in a bad way, but even as Crowley tried to hide the glow of an angel, it was peeking out here and there.

As Crowley figured out what was going on, he saw why they looked; Aziraphale honestly looked like an angel. The snow catching on his platinum hair was sparkling, not melting but looking as though diamonds had graced him. Aziraphale's glow was from within, showing around his head, lighting the crystal snowflakes. Crowley had to catch his breath from how beautiful Aziraphale was and understood fully how humans couldn't help but look at his angel.

Crowley decided he could make humans forget; it'd be a slightly bigger miracle, but why not let them have a moment in the light of an angel. With a snap, Crowley let Aziraphale glow; what he wasn't expecting was that the reason he was having a hard time concealing Aziraphale was that his wings had long since unfurled into existence.

Even Crowley was taken aback at how Aziraphale shone like he was in Heaven. Catching his breath, Crowley spun Aziraphale around again and let his wings unfurl as well, matching his angel, just in a different light. Light and dark waltzed in each other's arms, humans stopped, and children flocked to the dance floor.

Aziraphale had his eyes closed for a moment while they danced, and as he opened them, he saw Crowley's wings. Biting his tongue as he realized they were both unshielded, but beyond that, Crowley had let his wings propel them up a few feet off the dance floor. Aziraphale smiled, feeling free on top of being excited, only causing him to glow even more.

Crowley smirked, looking into Aziraphale's eyes, but there seemed to be something else beyond Aziraphale's normal sparkle. Something else was sparkling there; Crowley just couldn't figure it out yet. Still, he spun Aziraphale one last time as their feet touched the ground again, a squeak from an angel later, and Crowley dipped Aziraphale stealing a kiss from an angel.

Standing back up, they looked around at the humans who were either standing with their mouths hanging open, or children were pulling on their parents so they could be blessed by an angel.

"Think we shocked them enough, my love?"

Aziraphale loved the new endearment Crowley picked up somewhere along the way.

"Yes, I am surprised no one has had a heart attack yet; let's not chance it."

"Alright."

Crowley snapped his fingers, he would make them forget, but he knew Aziraphale would let them remember something like a dream, though. Aziraphale had a skill with making humans think nice things were dreams; it worked for them. A gentle tug on Aziraphale and Crowley led him further in, a final door that led into a gingerbread house, adorned with everything Christmas you could think of.

"Crowley, is he in there?"

"I don't know, angel, maybe you should go look."

Aziraphale nodded, walking towards the door, turning around; he grabbed Crowley's hand, pulling him in as well.

"Aziraphale, nooo."

"Too late."

Crowley growled lightly at Aziraphale, though as they went in, Crowley took note of the Christmas Tree.

"Ours is nicer."

"Crowley!"

"What it is."

Aziraphale shook his head and pulled Crowley with him. Feeling the vibrating angel reach a fever pitch of excitement, Crowley peeked around Aziraphale. There in front of him was the big man himself. It was perfect Santa; even Crowley was impressed.

Santa had a real beard, pure white, his outfit perfect. Crowley even wondered to himself if maybe Aziraphale had somehow miracled this man into existence, maybe Santa was real, he wouldn't put it past his angel.

When Santa looked at the two of them, Crowley started to vibrate along with his angel. Looking past the two of them, Santa made sure no one was behind them and then turned his gaze upon them. A smile that rivaled Crowleys at his most mischievous.

"Well, it's about Aziraphale, been a long time since I saw you last, and I see you brought Crowley with you."

An angel and a demon stood in one spot as their mouths opened just a bit. Looking more like starstruck children, they both nodded at Santa; with a tilt of Santa's head, he held his hands out to them, inviting them in. Aziraphale and Crowley didn't understand how he knew who they were, but they were both filled with childlike excitement as they sat on his knee, having their picture taken with them.

"Next year, make sure you come back; I am pretty sure there will be another. Merry Christmas, you two."

Both Aziraphale and Crowley left the village unable to speak. Crowley wasn't sure what to ask Aziraphale, and Aziraphale had no idea how Santa knew them; he only knew he did. Crowley held tight to Aziraphale's hand as he truly would float away if he let go. Before the humans saw them, Crowley snapped them back to the cottage.

Standing in the middle of their cottage, they stared at each other. Both looking at the other for some admission of informing Santa of who they were. In the end, neither had, so maybe Santa really was real; who were they to doubt that they were an angel and a demon celebrating Christmas among the humans.

Neither dared to ask what Santa had meant by another, but it was in the back of both of their minds.


End file.
